lalaloopsy_nuu_majikaru_nuu_kawaiifandomcom-20200213-history
Seashells
Summary Bridgette and her friends compete in a sand castle contest against Hilary and her clique. The toys go shell hunting and race to get the oyster. Plot The episode starts off at the beach, where Bridgette and her family are unpacking their stuff in their hotel room. Meanwhile, the dolls are squished in Bridgette's backpack. Pillow: Why don't you move over, Feisty-Pants? Mittens: And I quote from Rio 2: Oh no, she didn't. Nurse White: WHO ARE YOU CALLING FEISTY? I'LL SHOW YOU FEISTY! Peanut: Knock-knock Nurse White: Who's there? Peanut: Boo Nurse White: Boo who? Peanut: Don't cry, it's just a joke! All: PEANUT! Mrs. Anderson: But you're allergic to peanuts, Bridgette. Bridgette: But I didn't say peanut. Bridgette unzipped her backpack. After she put on sunscreen, she went to play with Victoria and Molly. Meanwhile, the toys escaped, and had a meeting inside someone's sand castle. Dr. Red: What should we do now that we're on the beach? Nurse White: First, you oughta take off your doctor's coat and put on a swimsuit! I can't believe you're still wearing it out here! YoNang: You know, you're wearing your nurse coat and I'm still wearing my dress. You know that, right, Red-Head Fiesty-Nurse? Nurse White: OMG HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT YOU TARANTULA I'M GONNA- Mittens: We're on the beach? Oh, no *makes the castle freeze, but then it begins to melt* Jewel: Mittens! Mittens: Sorry! I don't like the heat! Crumbs: Lets go shell hunting! Spot: Okay Bea: And whoever finds an oyster with a real pearl inside wins! Dot: Do you really have to be self-centered, Bea? ELSEWHERE Bridgette: Lets make a sand-castle. Molly: Ok! Victoria: But lets make it like a real castle, with a real moat, with real ALLIGATORS! Bridgette: Erm, I'm not so sure about alligators, but lets give it a try! Molly: But we're gonna need extra help. Victoria: Look, there are Nate, John, and Andrew. Maybe they can help! Bridgette: But what are they doing? Molly: *shrugs and mouths I don't know* The boys were heading out into the sea to surf. Bridgette: Hey! Do you want to help us build a real sand castle? Nate: Sure John: Ok Andrew: I'm in! So the kids started making a sand castle when they heard an obnoxious voice shriek. Hilary: THAT'S NOT RED, THAT'S CINNAMON! Bridgette: Uh oh. YoNang: (Muttering) What in the name of Michelle Obama was that for... (Suddenly slips and lands on something hard) YoNang:Owie. (Stands up, brushes sand off of dress and looks at what she slipped on, which turned out to be a shell) Pfft, just a scallop shell, but whatevs. (Brushes sand off of shell, and it turns out to be a closed up oyster) YoNang: (Now whispering so no one can hear her) I think this is it. (Forces the oyster open, and in it was a pearl) Yes! (Grabs pearl and hides it in Bridgette's sand castle, when she overhears something extremely funny she said, and nearly loses it) Bridgette: I swear, Hilary, someone needs to kick open your door and beat you with a sack of pickles until it stops being funny! (Storms off through the opening of her castle and fills the opening when the others join her) YoNang: (Whispering to self) OK, OK, don't laugh or you'll blow your cover... Suddenly, YoNang couldn't take it, she laughed so loud that Hilary could hear. Hilary: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ITS THE ALIVE DOLL! RUN! Wait, I have a better plan.... *snatches YoNang by the hair* YoNang: Hey! What's the big idea? Bridgette: Give her back! Hilary: Oh I will, IF you win a sand castle contest. If you lose, YoNang's mine forever and I will cut her hair off and throw her in the trash! Bridgette: You have a deal. YoNang: (Thoughts) Argh! This is my future i saw in that ball...WAIT! TOTALLY EPIC IDEA! :D If I could manage to make her put me down, then...YoNang the LaTale Monster, you are a genius. YoNang: (When Hilary's halfway there to her castle) Bath..room... Hilary and Bridgette look at each other. Plainly they're a little surprised. Bridgette: I think you better... Hilary: Yeah, wouldn't want to get...ew. Makes my stomach lurch thinking of what would happen. (Puts YoNang down and goes to get some seawater, where YoNang runs in the direction of the bathroom, until they couldn't see her, then she turns back and runs to Hilary's castle) YoNang: Mwahaha...(Starts kicking holes in her sandcastle, where it falls apart. After that, she writes in the sand with her hair "YONANG WUZ HEERE" and returns to Hilary, where she grabs her) That's when Hilary saw her wrecked sandcastle. Hilary: OMGWHATTHEHECKHAPPENEDTOMYSANDCASTLESOMEONEWRECKEDITIMGONNAKILLTHEMTHESECONDIFINDTHEM Bridgette: Oh my gosh. Did YoNang just...She's amazing. (Falls onto the sand in laughter) Hilary: HEY! (Unintentionally drops YoNang in the ocean and runs to Bridgette) TWO MINUTES LATER... Bridgette: DID YOU JUST...? Hilary: Wha-? OH NO! I DID! Bridgette runs off to the ocean to look for her. Luckily, she sees her bonnet floating at the surface, and eventually pulling herself out and starting to swim (Or run) to the surface was YoNang. YoNang: It's a good thing that I'm a doll else I would've drowned by now. My swimming's terrible. Bridgette: Did she throw you there? YoNang: Nope. Dropped me when you started laughing. Bridgette: Here, let me get you out of there. (Pulls YoNang out) YoNang: Phew. I thought I was a goner. THE END. Cast *Hilary Vandemeer *Bridgette Anderson *Victoria Roberts *The Original 11 Trivia *The rest of the original 11 get minor roles. *There was a deleted scene in which Hilary showed off her bare skin to boys on the beach Category:Pages Category:Episodes Category:Season 2